1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for making an embankment in areas and forming a barrier against water with the help of a support.
2. Description of Related Art
Previously disclosed is the making of temporary embankments as a means of protection against flooding by water in low-lying areas or in areas that are extra-sensitive to water, such as residential areas, factories, electrical installations, roads, railway tracks and similar areas. Bags filled with sand and gravel or other similar supports have been used in this case, which are built together laterally and vertically to form an essentially liquidtight barrier. Use has also been made of supports in the form of, for example, objects such as rocks and load pallets, and a canvas has been positioned facing towards the water in question from which it was wished to provide protection and over the objects in question.
All of the aforementioned methods have been time-consuming and have required bulky and heavy aids and, after the water has receded, the supports used were considered to be unhealthy material because wastewater had come into contact with them, which had required extra measures in order to prevent infection. This meant that major costs were also incurred for the destruction and incineration of barriers even if a flooding event was coped with successfully without damage to buildings and people from the flooding water.